El toque mortal
by gem1990
Summary: Logan and Marie meet on an online chat room. HUGE EDIT!


Fic: El-toque-mortal

Rating: PG13

AN: This was meant to be wacky. It was spawned from a crazy conversation between my friend who knows nothing of X-men and I. She called Logan a badger, I said he wasn't a badger and even if he was he wasn't your every day badge. Then with Rogue's name I was staring at a can of ant spray that was in Spanish and I thought the name sounded cool. But I changed the words but I still used Spanish because I know some of it and I thought it was interesting. Anyways. It's just a random foof, even if it is dark.

Setting: Chat room late at night

El-toque-mortal Enters chat room

El-toque-mortal: I am so sick of people right now!

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: if you are so sick of people then why did you come onto a chat board?

El-toque-mortal: I don't need shit from you too! Your sarcastic fakeness is annoying tight now.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Wow. I don't even know you and I can sense that tonight is a bad night for you.

El-toque-mortal: Lets just say that days like this make me wonder why I still am doing what I do.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: What's that?

El-toque-mortal: Stripping

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Then quit.

El-toque-mortal: LOL. I was just joking. I live in a large dormitory school and I am being driven insane by the others. They all either are two faced to me or just plain avoid me. There is only one reason I stay.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: What is that?

El-toque-mortal: better question. Who is that?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Ok. Who?

El-toque-mortal: One of the teachers. He is hot and a great leader. Very strong and smart.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: what college are you going to?

El-toque-mortal: I don't give that kind of info out.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Didn't mean to pry, I was just wondering where you are from.

El-toque-mortal: Alaska

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I'm from Canada

El-toque-mortal: Cold there.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Good cold. Dry, brisk, not wet slushy shit

El-toque-mortal: LOL. I never thought there was a difference in snows till I went from Michigan to Canada and back down into the states again.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I thought you said you were from Alaska.

El-toque-mortal: I am. I flew over to MI and then hitched up to Canada and back down again. I was hoping the cold slush was just a MI thing.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Nope. LOL. all the states have slush snow. Except for Minnesota. There they get real snow there.

El-toque-mortal: Never been there.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: In the winter time it is nice but in summer it is so muggy you need scuba gear.

El-toque-mortal: LOL. I guess I will have to trust you and take your word on it. :)

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: So what did the people around you do to you today?

El-toque-mortal: ***Growls*** they pissed me off. One of my so called friends said I couldn't come with to a movie because of the lack of space in there.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Did you just growl at me? That sucks for you anyways about your so called friend. Did you punch him/her?

El-toque-mortal: No but I wanted to hit her. And yes I did growl at you. I do that every once and a while. People around me always freak when I do that.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I won't freak on you. I have been known to growl a few times in my life too.

El-toque-mortal: with a name like badger boy I can see that. :P

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: The name is NOT your everyday badger boy! Besides what does your name supposed to mean? Fast mortal or strong mortal? My guess is el =the, toque = speed like a car, mortal= mortal or human. Am I close?

El-toque-mortal: I don't feel like explaining right now.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Okay.

El-toque-mortal: What has your day been like?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Shitty. The woman I like doesn't even notice me and I have to deal with this pain in the ass coworker. This other co-worker acts superior, and the worst one to deal with is the tall leggy babe who is always trying to jump into the sack with me.

El-toque-mortal: Let me see. You are single (your girl won't notice you) you have an available babe and yet you are calling her the worst? What am I missing?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: 1. She treats my girl like crap. 2. She is a slut. 3. I don't really like to split up relationships. Even though I know she is screwing other men. But I won't be the one to get caught with her and be the one who thinks caused the break up. 4. There are easy women who will let men have them and then sluts who actively find and screw as many men as possible. I don't like being another notch on the bedpost for some bimbo. 5. If I am to get the woman I want I am sure she won't want to know I slept with tall leggy.

El-toque-mortal: Smart thinking. But I have to think that it is kind of old fashion to think that only males can be the instigator. Very male chauvinistic thinking.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I don't think that only males can instigate, but to actively go looking for it is tacky. Sluts can be both male and female. And to be honest I could be called a male slut but at least I don't hide it and pretend that I am a perfect role model and angel during the day. I am bad ass and everyone knows it.

El-toque-mortal: LOL. Sorry I shouldn't laugh but I can't help it the bad ass part is funny. I respect your stand on sluttyness though. I wish everyone was as honest as you.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: If I was truly honest (or a boyscout) I would tell the sluts boyfriend that she is screwing around on him. I don't like the guy but I think he should know.

El-toque-mortal: So tell him

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I don't want him to think that I am his friend or anything. He is way too much of a boy scout for my tastes.

El-toque-mortal: You never know. You may be able to be friends with him. People from all walks of life can be friends.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: So what is your mister wonderful teacher like?

El-toque-mortal: Tall, strong, friendly, he's misunderstood a lot and he thinks himself a lone wolf but he talks to me like a normal person. What about your girl?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: She is amazing, she is strong, she has went through some serious Shit yet she still smiles and is friendly to everyone. Not to mention the knock out body she has. Only one problem. She is under age.

El-toque-mortal: By how much?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: she is only 16 and 2/3's

El-toque-mortal: you are counting thirds. You must really like her.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: There is just something about her. It makes me want her, trust her. I just haven't worked up the nerve to tell her I like her. I think she would know. I mean the only reason I stick around is for her. And I normally spend most of her spare time with her.

El-toque-mortal: Ehh badger boy? It doesn't sound like enough. She is probably in school, there for her spare time is limited and she doesn't think of you as anything more then a friend.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I choose to disregard the fact that you called me badger boy but thank you for the woman's point of view.

El-toque-mortal: Who said I was a woman?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: ***clears throat***

El-toque-mortal: ***smirks*** JK :p

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Bitch.

El-toque-mortal: You need to tell the Slut's bf what is going on, maybe an anonymous tip or a note of paper to show where she goes at night.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Maybe I will, tonight.

El-toque-mortal: You should. Well I need to go to bed now.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: will you be on tomorrow?

El-toque-mortal: maybe, bye.

El-toque-mortal log's out.

THE NEXT DAY

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: DAMN IT!

El-toque-mortal: Been waiting for ya! What happened?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I took your stupid advice and now my girl is comforting him!

El-toque-mortal: umm. ***bites lip*** Sorry? I didn't know that I would happen.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: And to top it off at first he thought I was kidding and that I had screwed her already and was just trying to hurt him. When he realized that I was telling the truth he apologized and then tried to be all friendly like. Like he owed me. I do NOT want that

El-toque-mortal: That sucks. Sounds like you need a good massage.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Never had one.

El-toque-mortal: Really? When ever I get stressed I rub my feet with peppermint massage oil. And sometimes when I am feeling really bubbly and happy yet sore I use cucumber melon massage oil.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I don't like strong scented things.

El-toque-mortal: I have a friend like that. He never uses any thing scented. He says it hurts his nose.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: so how was your day?

El-toque-mortal: I don't want to rub it in your face. But it was okay.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: No matter what you say you can't make my day any worse.

El-toque-mortal: I found out something today. In 120 days I can be eligible for going with the guy I want. A friend was having a hard day and for lunch we went for a walk and talked to each other. It was nice.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Hmmph. Hey toque? What does your IM name mean?

El-toque-mortal: Why?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I wanna know.

El-toque-mortal: I still don't feel like talking about it. I need to go.

El-toque-mortal log's out.

Later on that night in the mansion Not-your-everyday-badger logs on

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Hello toque

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Hello? Are you still there?

El-toque-mortal: sorry I am here. I was kind of busy

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: What's up?

El-toque-mortal: obviously you.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: are you spying on me?

El-toque-mortal: My, what a dirty mind you have.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: you have no idea.

El-toque-mortal: what are you doing up so late?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I got woken up. The house I live in is rather loud.

El-toque-mortal: what happened?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Some creep tried to touch my girl.

El-toque-mortal: Did you punch him?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: No but I wanted to.

El-toque-mortal: LOL. That phrase sounds familiar.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: He almost hurt her. So I took him for a little 'walk'. I told him if he ever touched her again I would cut off all appendages from his body.

El-toque-mortal: OWWW! Go badger go!

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: ***Growls***

El-toque-mortal: ***Growls back***

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I am gonna bite you if you keep growling at me.

El-toque-mortal: promise?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: oh yeah, I promise.

El-toque-mortal: BRB someone is knocking at my door.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Okay. Be careful.

El-toque-mortal: Hey it is the friend I was with yesterday. I need to go. TTYL

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: bye. sleep good :(

El-toque mortal logs off

TWO DAYS LATER

El-toque-mortal: Oh where or where is my friend badger boy?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Right here. Where have you been?

El-toque-mortal: I have been depressed lately. And when I have had some spare time it has been spent around a certain hunk of man. He is now single. WHOO HOO! But I don't really want him.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Why?

El-toque-mortal: never mind. I am just a little edgy right now. I just want to curl up into a ball and disappear so I will be as invisible as I feel.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Don't think like that.

El-toque-mortal: So what of your life?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Haven't seen my girl in 2 days. She has been avoiding me. She won't even eat. She just goes to classes and then disappears outside or into her room.

El-toque-mortal: She sounds like she is PMSing

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: no she isn't

El-toque-mortal: and you would know for sure how?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I can tell.

El-toque-mortal: eww that's gross.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: LOL

El-toque-mortal: do you know it only takes 60 aspirin to kill a person?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: No I didn't. Why should I? You aren't thinking of suicide are you?

El-toque-mortal: nobody would miss me. Not really. They might say hey where is so and so? But as soon as someone moved into my room they would forget all about me, they might even be happier without me. They would be safer that way. I only have one real friend. And I have been an ass to him lately.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: I don't think that is true.

El-toque-mortal: The guy is just leaning on me for support not even as a friend. He just wants to be with me because I don't question or judge him. My one real friend? I can't face him. I know he will just want to fix me. Some things can't be fixed. Some times you just need to stay broken for a while.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: everything can be fixed. Some things just take longer.

El-toque-mortal: maybe

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: don't do anything stupid like commit suicide. Think about how bad it will make it for your friend. How will he feel?

El-toque-mortal: He would be glad to be rid of me. Why would he want me to be around him. It would be best for everyone if I just ended it now.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: damn it toque! Don't do it. It ain't worth it.

El-toque-mortal: You wanna know what my IM name really means?

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: yes

El-toque-mortal: The deadly touch. My touch is instant coma and then death.

Not-your everyday-badger-boy: Marie?

El-toque-mortal: Who is this?

Marie spun around when her door was flung open and a wild eyed Wolverine ran in. He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her gloved hands and brought them to his lips.

"Don't do it." he pleaded. Marie's eyes watered with tears and she sniffed as she looked away in shame.

"Badger boy. I should have known." She mumbled

"I love you, Marie. Don't do it, don't do it for your friend." He pleaded.

"You are my only friend, Logan." She said dejectedly as she pulled her hands away from him.

"They shy away from me. Every time I walk in the room the eyes always turn to me and when I walk by the flinch and scoot away from me. I will always be poison to everyone around me. I am a killer. Nobody will take me with them or sit with them for fear of touching me. They always seem guarded around me and I am tired of it!" she explained

Logan reached up and kissed her lips long enough for Rogue's mutation to start pulling him in. Logan sat back slightly stunned as his healing factor healed his damage. Marie sat there trying to process the new memories. Love, care, ways around her mutation, fantasies, his thoughts while talking to her online, they all flooded her mind. 'Here right in front of me is love and a hunky man who is unafraid.' Marie thought as she wiped away a stray tear coursing down her cheek.

"Logan." Her voice relayed that he was her only anchor. As she reached out to embrace him.

She squeezed him for dear life and he brushed a lock of hair out of her face as he asked "How many days? again 118?" She nodded in agreement.

"118 days to get to know each other all over again. Marie darlin' If you want to we can take off. I have a place up north we can go to. Or we can just hit the road. It don't matter to me. All I care about is your happiness." Logan offered as he kissed the side of her head.

"When can we leave?" She whispered.

"as soon as you pack." Logan assured as he stood up, his hands never leaving her.

"Go get your bag, I will meet you down at your truck." Marie instructed with a smile.

The end.

Authors notes: Sorry I know the ending was cheesy but I couldn't figure out how to end it with out it going on for half a dozen chapters. (I am so sick of long stories)


End file.
